coach_zucchini_evil_twinfandomcom-20200215-history
Toons Used by The Evil Twin
This is a list containing all of the toons The Evil Twin has used in his greening/trolling videos Dragon, Dragon Reborn, and Unicorn Data on Dragon can be found here Dipper Not to be confused with the Dipper Coazh Zucchini had, The Evil Twin's Dipper is the real Dipper and is to be followed instead of Coach Zucchini's Dipper The Pink Donkey of Doom Not much is currently known about this Pink Donkey, but what is known is that he travels around toontown causing chaos and trolling toons. Ryan Ryan was a yellow duck and a Team of Evil member who had helped Unicorn in Greening Toontown Rewitten. He was used in Running From the Law Episodes 1 2 and 3 Outrageous Man Outrageous Man was a blue bunny featured in Running from the Law Episodes 4 and 5 Spirit of Midnight Spirit of Midnight was a 104 Laff periwinkle duck featured in Running from the Law Episodes 6 7 and 8. Zero Zero was a 122 Laff red mouse featured in Running from the Law Episode 9. Beppo Beppo was a fat red dog with 109 laff featured in Running from the Law Episodes 10 11 12 13 and 14. Von Von was a brown bear that was featured in Angry Golfers Episodes 1 and 2 and was also featured in VP Greening Episode 1 and 2 Blue Mean Time Machine Blue Mean Time Machine was a blue pig that was featured in several episodes and series including Angry Golfers Episode 3 4 and 9, Running from the Law Episodes 15 16 and 17, Robbing the Mint Episodes 1 2 3 and 5, CEO Greening Episode 2, and Roulette Wheel Episode 1. Kingblue Infinite Kingblue Infinite was a blue mouse that was featured in CEO Greening Episode 1, Running From the Law Episode 20, and Robbing the Mint Episode 8. Big Buster Nuttermouth Big Buster Nuttermouth was a pink dog with 107 laff featured in CEO Greening Episodes 1, 2, and 4 (Part 2). Little Willow Little Willow was a mint green cat that was featured in the Angry Golfers series from episodes 5, 6, 7, and 8. Lucky Star Lucky Star was a yellow cat that was in Running From the Law Episode 18 and Robbing The Mint Episode 7 Phobos Phobos was a red cat used in Angry Golfers Episode 10, CEO Greening Episodes 3 and Episode 4 Part 1 and Part 2, and VP Greening Episode 3. Mercury Mercury was a blue cat used in Robbing The Mint Episodes 9, 10, and 11, and in CEO Greening Episodes 3 and Episode 4 Part 1 and Part 2. At 128 Laff, he remains the highest Laff toon ever used by Evil Twin in a video. Deimos Deimos was a blue mouse with 115 laff used in Running from the Law Episode 22. Astro Astro was a light blue bear with 109 laff used in Angry Golfers Episode 11, Toontown Rewritten How to Train Trap in the VP, Roulette Wheel Episodes 2 and 3, Toontown Rewritten How to Train Toon-Up in the VP, Robbing the Mint Episode 12, VP Greening Episode 4, Running from the Law Episode 23, Toontown Rewritten How to Train Sound in the VP, and Toontown Rewritten How to Train Lure in the VP. Anthony Anthony was an indigo mouse with 120 laff used in Robbing the Mint Episode 13, Toontown Rewritten How to Train your Doodle in the VP, and Robbing the Mint Episode 14. Aiyman Aiyman was a tan mouse with 126 laff used in Angry Golfers Episode 13. He was donated by a Team of Evil member. Prof. Smartymuffin Prof. Smartymuffin was a chartreuse dog with 111 laff used in How to PREVENT Greening and Why you Shouldn't Green in the CJ. Eggs Benedict Eggs Benedict was a Toonfest Blue cat with 116 laff used in Running From The Law Episode 24, How To Train Third Party Programs In The VP, Chief Justice Annoyance Episode 1, Robbing The Mint Episode 16, and Chief Justice Annoyance Blooper Video. Eggs Benedict successfully ditched 6 Toons and forced an entire CJ group to leave, however he himself was greened once in the CJ. Peony Peony was a pink cat with 104 laff used in Roulette Wheel episodes 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10, Running From The Law Episode 25, and Robbing The Mint Blooper Episode. Peony successfully greened 2 Toons, ditched 3 Toons, annoyed 5 groups in the CEO, and was greened 3 times. Cool Dynamite Giggleklunk Cool Dynamite Giggleklunk was a crimson cat used in Running From The Law Episode 26, Roulette Wheel episodes 11 and 12. Cool Dynamite Giggleklunk successfully ditched 3 Toons, forced one CEO group to leave and annoyed another. Polarizer Polarizer was a polar bear with 106 laff used in Running From The Law episode 27, and Roulette Wheel episode 13. Polarizer successfully ditched 2 Toons (along with the help of a fellow troll not associated with the Team of Evil) and annoyed 1 group in the CEO before being greened. King Max King Max is an ice blue dog with 110 laff used in Running From The Law episodes 28. and 29 King Max successfully ditched 3 Toons.Category:Trivia